


attendre et surveiller

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, but i felt weird tagging it that, since neither of them are directly in the fic, the ship is cu alter/ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Dantes comments on one of Ritsuka's spicier dreams.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	attendre et surveiller

Not every dream Ritsuka has is a nightmare.

When that happens, Dantes is content to stay out of it. He keeps a watch over the dream to make sure that it doesn’t suddenly darken, but there is no reason for him to interfere.

That said, providing running commentary is still very much on the table. Particularly when they’re the sort of dreams that often come to a growing girl such as Ritsuka.

“Cu Chulainn Alter tonight, Master? You have a singular taste in men.”

At least it isn’t him this time. That had been awkward.

“I doubt those spikes are erogenous zones. Most animals prefer not to be sensitive in body parts they ram into others with great force.”

One of these days, he really should mention one of Ritsuka’s kinks to her face, just to see how many shades of red she can turn.

“That size is implausible at best. Especially considering the tightness of what I might charitably call his pants.”

She’s dreaming her best life.

“If you could contort your body into such shapes, you might be eligible for Heroic Spirit status for it. Kahaha!”

Not for the first time, Dantes wishes he could manifest some popcorn.


End file.
